


dinner pancakes

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Food, Food Fight, Kissing, Living Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vet Malia, baker erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica finishes pouring the brownie batter into the dish and quickly walks over to her girlfriend to see what’s wrong. Her nose twitches and she has to turn away for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dinner pancakes

“It’s not working!” Malia says, gripping the wooden spoon so hard she snaps it. “Oops.”

Erica finishes pouring the brownie batter into the dish and quickly walks over to her girlfriend to see what’s wrong. Her nose twitches and she has to turn away for a moment.

“How many eggs did you put in the cupcake batter?” Erica asks, pinching her noses as she moves her finger through the too-fluffy mixture.

With a frown, Malia looks at Erica. “Four?”

Erica looks at the pieces of the wooden spoon in Malia’s hands. She hopes she hasn’t gotten any splinters. Malia gives them to her and slumps against the bench. “Why can’t I get it right?”

“It takes time,” Erica says, throwing the pieces of broken spoon in the bin. She reaches out for Malia’s hand and scans it for tiny wood chips.

“But you can do it so well!” Malia says, sighing. “I can’t even make pancakes, Erica. Whenever I make you breakfast I have to use the mix from the store!”

“Hey,” Erica says softly. “I’ve been baking since before I can remember, ‘Lia. My parents bought me this bakery when I was like, eighteen.”

“I know,” Malia sighs.

Erica sees the forgotten dish of brownie batter, so she quickly shoves it in the oven. “I can teach you how to make a really easy pancake mix when we get home, if you want.”

Malia’s face instantly lights up. “Yes! You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

* * *

 

After five hours at the bakery, Erica could tell that Malia was getting bored. Business was slow like it normally is on a Wednesday, so Erica gave Malia a list of things to get from the store on her way back to their apartment.

At around six in the afternoon, Erica decides to close up. She washes all the dishes and sweeps around the little tables at the front of the bakery. Anything that hasn’t been sold goes into five different _Erica Reyes Bakery_ bags, and then she cleans the trays out too.

By the time she’s locked up the bakery, it’s almost seven o’clock. Erica gets into her car and searches through her bag until she finds her phone. She sends a quick text to Malia and then starts the car.

 _Just dropping some unsold stuff off to Scott, Kira, Boyd, and Isaac. Will be home soon x_ \- Erica

* * *

 

So it’s just past nine o’clock and Erica’s regretting closing up so late. Malia is sitting in their small living area with a packet of chips and one of her favourite cartoons on. She pets their cat, Molly, while she waits for her girlfriend to get home.

Erica walks in and dumps her keys in the bowl on the kitchen bench.

“Honey, I’m home!” Erica chuckles as she walks into the living room.

Malia gets up and kisses Erica on the cheek. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Erica smiles. “We can still make those pancakes. They’ll just be...dinner pancakes?”

“Are you sure you’re not too tired?” Malia asks. “They can wait until the morning.”

“It’s alright; I’m fine. Let’s get cooking!” Erica grins.

She practically pulls Malia into the kitchen to help her find the ingredients that were just bought.

“You’re wearing an apron,” Erica says, pulling one out from the second drawer. “We’re going to make a mess, I can tell.”

“This looks silly,” Malia laughs as she ties it on. “You have to wear one too.”

If Erica’s being honest, she hates aprons too. They feel weird and by now she’s learned how to keep her clothes clean when she’s cooking, but Malia looks so goddamn adorable. Of course she’ll wear an apron for Malia.

“Fine,” Erica grins, dragging out the word.

“Alright, so first we start with all the dry ingredients,” Erica says, looking at the bags of flour and sugar. “And then we add in the wet ingredients.”

“And we follow the recipe exactly...right?” Malia asks.

Erica nods. “I’ve got my cook-book lying around somewhere. I’ll see if I can find it.”

A few minutes later, Erica returns with a pink book in her hands. She wipes away the dust before she hands it to Malia.

“So this is where all your recipes live,” Malia laughs.

Erica shrugs and washes her hands. “Pretty much.”

Once Malia’s found the pancake recipe, she lies the book open on the table and they get started. Malia works with the dry ingredients and Erica with the wet.

“I hate sifting things, my arm hurts,” Malia complains with the corners of her mouth forming a grin.

Erica rolls her eyes playfully. “You’re a werecoyote, sweetie. You’ll get over it.”

Malia flicks some flour at Erica, who is busy mixing in the melted butter and eggs.

Her mouth forms an O shape as she puts down the egg shells.

“It’s okay, you’ll get over it,” Malia grins, her fingertips pinching together more flour.

The baker inside Erica knows she shouldn’t throw around ingredients because food costs money and she’s so _passionate about food_. It takes all her might, but Erica manages to throw the egg shells at her girlfriend.

“We’re not going to have one of those hot-but-cute food fights from the movies, are we?” Malia chuckles.

Erica shakes her head. “I’d love to but...Baker Erica says no.”

Malia sighs. “Fine. Do we mix all the ingredients now?”

With a nod, Erica shuffles closer to Malia. She hands Malia the bowl of wet ingredients. “Could you pour this into the flour mix for me...please?”

Malia bends her knees to kiss Erica’s cheek and curses that they’re both the same height. It’d be cute if one of them were taller so there was some tip-toe kissing. “Sure.”

Once everything is mixed together, Malia turns on the stove and Erica oils up a pan.

“I’ll totally burn them so I’ll just sit back here and watch,” Malia says, reaching for Molly.

“You could wash the dishes,” Erica suggests.

Malia gets up and kisses Erica’s cheek again. “Only for you, babe.”

Erica blushes and tries to focus on the pancakes instead of looking over at Malia’s butt.

“So will we be going to my work tomorrow?” Malia asks, looking over her shoulder to see Erica starring.

“Um,” Erica stutters. “With all the animals? Remember what happened last time you and Scott had me at the vet?”

“They’ll warm up to you,” Malia tells her.

Erica smiles softly as she pours some more pancake batter into the pan. “I love you, Malia. You know that right?”

“You’re so cheesy sometimes, Er. Of course I know,” Malia replies. “I love you too.”

The pancakes are finally ready. Malia sets the table and Erica gets out the sprinkles and chocolate sauce. Erica puts down a big plate of steaming pancakes in the middle of the table and looks at Malia.

“Tell me what you think…”

That’s all Malia needs. She grabs a stack of pancakes on her fork (Erica is amazed; she didn’t know you could fit like four pancakes on one fork) and tosses them onto her plate. She bites into the first one and wow, if heaven tastes like something, it’s Erica’s pancakes.

“These are so good,” Malia says through mouthfuls. “You’re not allowed to cook anything else, ever.”

Erica grins.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
